Team Cutie Mark Crusaders
by LE-MALEM
Summary: A twist of fate has left Celestia no choice but to send the most unlikely ponies imaginable to a training camp led by the most unlikely creature known by ponies in order to protect themselves against the horrors of war ! A MLP:FiM/TF2 Crossover !
1. Recruitement

**LE_MALEM's Fanfictions Presents**

**A My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic/Team Fortress 2 Crossover**

**Author's Notes : **First I have to say that I'm no brony or whatsoever so I do not know much about My Little Pony but when I saw the connexion between this show and Team Fortress 2, I couldn't help myself but to write this fanfic. I hope that it's going to be a good one, not like the ones I've abandonned or maybe left !

**Team Cutie Mark Crusaders : Chapter 1 : Recruitement**

_**Canterlot, Celestia's Palace, Nightime**_

Celestia was sleeping, but not as soundly as you think she would. She was fidgeting in her bed, screaming loudly and tearing, so loudly that she woke up her sister, Luna. Luna tried her best to wake her up and she finally succeeded. Celestia was panting heavily, looking at Luna and hugging her so tightly.

"Luna, it was a horrible nightmare..." she said "I can sense that was no ordinary nightmare, but a vision because of the horrors that have been shown to me, to what happened to Equestria !"

"But Tia, sister, it's impossible to have something as horrifying as you have said in such a peaceful city as Equestira. I believe it is just a passing-by nightmare." said her sister, Luna, trying to comfort her.

"I assure you, Luna, it was a vision, a vision of death and destruction, a vision that tells me that a real danger is coming to us in the future and nopony is going to survive ! I do not know how it is going to happen and who is the preperator but I know when it's going to happen. I have foreseen this destruction two years from now as the preparator in this vision said. His tone was vengeful, angry and showing no mercy whatsoever ! Neither my faithful student, nor her friends, nor you and me could stop it ! It is as if magic couldn't do anything ! Useless against this foe that I couldn't know or see ! Blood was everywhere, dear sister, everywhere ! And you were in my arms, dying, with nothing I could do to stop it as I face my fate as well ! Who could have thought that desolation, destruction, death, all those scenes were to come one day in Equestria and nopony could stand a chance against it ? We have no choice, sister, we must prepare for war so that our kin shall remain !"

"War ? Sister, you can't be serious ! Only a few of our ponies are experienced in such a domain ! The rest of them are either civilians or ignorants who do not know what is coming to them..."

"Then you believe in me, Luna ?" asked Celestia.

"Who wouldn't if I wouldn't, Tia ? I'm your sister after all ! It's my job to assure that you're safe with me !" answered Luna, honestly.

"But we must act, somehow..." said Celestia, plunging on her thoughts. Then a spark of thought hit her. _"Maybe if- Maybe if I should call 'him' to help me... Yes he has the solution to this. We must wage war on Equestira anyway ! There is no other option !"_ "I think I should raise the sun in the skies again ! Luna, please, could you call for Twilight Sparkle and send her here ?"

"What for, sister ? And why shouldn't you send a letter instead ?" inquired Luna.

"Believe me, sister, I have no choice in this matter than to explain to you both what is my plan in all this ! Also, make sure nobody sees you except Twilight ! This is a matter of an utmost secrecy !"said Celestia.

_"If 'that man' can't help us, I am not sure who can..." _thought Celestia, worryingly.

* * *

_**Canterlot, Celestia's Palace, Daytime**_

"I hope the Princess is alright !" said Twilight, accompagned with Luna to the throne room. "I have never, ever received a message from her this way ! It must be important !"

"Sister will explain everything in due time... Here she comes !" said Luna as Princess Celestia entered the throne room.

"Ah, my faithful student Twilight Sparkle !" welcomed Celestia as usual and she turned to her sister "Did anypony see you Luna ?"

"No, I made sure that nopony in Ponyville saw us !"

"Right then, both of you follow me !" ordered Celestia.

They followed her througout the castle as she explained the vision she saw to Twilight. She was astonished and feared that the worse has yet to come but as soon as she heard about the Princess having a plan, she felt a little bit of relief.

"So, what is the plan that you spoke of, sister ? Both of us cannot wait any longer ! Time is not in our favor right now !" said Luna.

"We have arrived !" said Celestia, standing in front of a black brick wall.

"But Princess there is nothing in there !" said Twilight.

"Haven't you learned from your previous lessons that you must not judge a book by its cover, Twilight Sparkle ?" inquired Celestia, reminding her of her incident with Zecora.

Twilight cowered her head in shame; how could she forget such an important lesson. Anyways, the Princess pushed a brick and suddenly, the whole wall shook and made a door, within the door were stairs, they were lightened automatically as soon as the Princesses and Twilight have set foot in this mysterious chamber. It was like magic but it felt nothing magical at all. At the end of the stairs was a room, inside of it were some sort of device and totally golden and empty paper.

"So, we crossed the whole castle, then through a wall with stairs on it only to find THIS ?" said Luna "That's your plan, sister ?"

"I think I should send you with Twilight in order to learn some lessons too, Luna !" said Celestia. She turned her head to Twilight "Can you guess what is my plan, dearie ?"

"Hmmmmmm, from the sight of it, I think you have a precious ally that you would only call in cases of danger like this, am I right ?" thought Twilight out loud.

"Very good deduction, my student !" said Celestia, impressed. "Let's say that this is special paper that this ally gave to me and he said that he will only answer if I wrote in this very paper and with this very device."

"Who is this ally that you speak of so highly and mightily and how can he or she help us ?" questionned Luna

"He has very advanced combat tactics ! He experienced war and whatsoever in it ! He has his own army of mercenaries at his disposal ! He even saved my life once when I was in a jam five years ago ! But let's not get over the details, shall we ?" said Celestia in a tone of impressiveness "Twilight, can you figure out what this device is ?" she levitated the device magically.

"Hmmmmmmm..." Twilight magically took the device and examined it carefully "Let's see..." she turned the upper section of the device, a lower, pointy section with a handle appeared. "Intresting !" said Twilight as she saw the ink bottle "Let's try this now..." she put the device, pull the handle and the ink was absorbed by the device. "Now let's see what's what..." she took an empty white paper and tried to write on it but nothing, absolutely nothing appeared. "But that's impossible ! A quill with the appropriate ink that doesn't write... This thing is broke !" As she attempted to throw it away, she accidentally pressed on a button, a little light appeared from the device. "Huh ? Maybe..." she reflected it on the white paper and writing appeared.

"This is awesome ! It appears that this is some sort of secret writing device ! Only who have this device can read the contents of what's written !" Twilight said in amazement.

"A very interesting discovery, my student, now let's look for something... Ah here it is." One of the papers had a stamp on it. The stamp was the portrait of some sort of unknown creature by Luna and Twilight but Celestia seemed to be very familiar with that face. The face had a cowboyish hat on its head and mustache on its mouth. It had a smiling posture.

"Ammmmm, Princess, is that the-" said Twilight but was interrupted.

"Why yes indeed that was him. Twilight dearie be a good pony and reflect the light onto this paper." said Celestia gentlely as Twilight did what she asked. On that particular paper, she saw some sort of writings and the picture of a big building having the name 'Mann. Co Industrials' _(I think you know where this is going, huh ?)_.

"Is that creature a business man ?" asked Twilight.

"Why yes, dearie. He is not really a business man by trade yet he has some 'methods' to deal with business" said Celestia "By the way, this is not gold, this is Australium paper from what he told me." she added "So, Twilight dearie since you are the one who discovered how to write with this device, you are going to write this letter for me, put it in this envelope and post it via airmail"

"Airmail ?"

"They don't have dragons !"

"Ah ok then I'll gladly write this letter."

"Then write: _Dear Mr. Hale..."_

* * *

_**Mann. Co Industry, Australia**_ _  
_

It was morning and the sun is shining brightly at the windows of the Mann. Co Industry. Here we can find the tall and muscular Saxton Hale, the half-naked manager of the latter industry _(Don't take this too realisticly since I don't know the background story of Team Fortress 2) _doing paperwork about the new incoming shipment to the RED and BLU companies _(For non-TF2 fans, Reliable Excavation and Demolition and Buldiers League United respectively) _who aren't showing as much hostility as before the last few days. Normally it would be a blood bath, corpses of the nine mercernaries of each company everywhere, respawning and then killing each other again. Thank God they were clones of the real mercenaries which he commanded and still commands himself _(And that folks is my theory ! And this is a fanfiction so don't take it too seriously) _and thank God there were no clones of himself, if there was there would be ten folds the massacre there would normally be. His mercenaries are the original of the original and they are called the MCI (_Mann. Co Industry_). They were better than the RED and BLU ones and much much more competent since they only are needed in special occasions. Anyways, he was fed up so he decided to look at the Australian scenery. He saw birds, planes, more birds, a flying little horse with a yellow mane that is coming his way in a well-paced speed... wait, WHAT ?

As soon as he saw that, the horsey crashed on Hale's window and onto Hale himself. Hale got up and held the pony. It had wings, a grey skin and a yellow mane. But what was wierd was the pony's eyes. They were looking at him blafferstagginly _(A word I invented). _

"Wait a darn minute here, what is an imaginary creature like you doing in my office ?" asked Hale as he saw an Australium gold envelope in her mouth, the address of the sender was _Celestia, Canterlot, Equestria. _As soon as he saw Celestia, he remembered everything, how he met a unicorn winged pony once five years ago and saved her and her escort from death with his squad. He remembered how he gave her his pen and his special paper for emergencies in case something bad happened.

"Excuse me, sir ! But this letter is for a certain Mr. Saxton Hale." spoke the pony.

"Oh yes ! Thank you very much Miss..."

"Hooves, Derpy Hooves... Airmail service of Ponyville..." the pony named Derpy Hooves said, derping her eyes in the process.

_"What a cruel name for a pony with an eyes' problem." _thought Hale "Anyways this letter is important so you stay here please ! Here have a glass of water and some sugar !"

"Thank you ! Thank you !" she said nodding her head up and down many times.

_"Must be something important and urgent ! It's RARE to receive Australium mail these days !" _he tore the letter open, took his special pen and exposed the light to the letter, but the sun was beating brightly so he had to close his windows.

The letter goes as the following :

_Dear Mr. Hale,_

_It is glad that I was able to remember you in such a terrible time and I am sorry that I couldn't write to you since I had many responsibilities in ruling Equestria. But now let's get to the point shall we ?_

_As you know, I am from a royal lineage and as I told you a long time ago, I can have visionary dreams about fateful events that could happen in our country. _

At this, Hale nodded.

_Well let me tell you that two years from now, Equestria is going to fall into chaos by some unknown enemies. The purpose of my letter is to seek your help by any means possible. I know you are a specialist in war and I know that we are a peaceful city that no war has waged into that's why I thought of you in the first place._

_Any help would be possible ! Please either write back to me with your answer or follow the messenger I sent here in order to lead you to Canterlot._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Princess Celestia._

Hale was perplexed, not knowing what exactly to do since he himself has his wars to manage between BLU and RED and he himself had enemies, but then he remembered what the Princess told him about some sort of Cutie Mark. According to her, a Cutie Mark is a mark on the back of a pony which can tell what that pony does in life. It seemed like that for him.

_"I think this is the only way." _thought Hale "Miss Hooves... Could you please show me where Canterlot is ?"

"Why certainly Mr. Hale ! Follow me !" said Derpy, flying thought the broken window.

Hale went to the roof of the company, took a jet, and flew at the same pace as Derpy.

"This way, come on..." said Derpy.

* * *

_**Canterlot, Celestia's Palace, Afternoon** _

It was 4 P.M. and Princess Celestia is still waiting for Derpy to bring her back any sign of Hale's existance. Twilight and Luna were going around the quaters, worried about the Princess' health and anxiety. Derpy was late ! True the distance between Canterlot and the destination is far but as far as they knew, Derpy is one of the fastest ponies in all of Equestria because of her mailing experience. Suddenly, something loud was heard ! All the castle ponies were in alert mode as they saw a big black machination flying over their heads. Derpy flew thought Celestia's chambers, breaking the window in process, and said as loudly as she could "He wants to land somewhere, tell the ponies to space out your Highness."

Celestia nodded as she approached the flying object and said "You can land here !" as she said that, the jet landed safely without harming anyone.

The cockpit opened and Hale came out, he was in a gentlemanly costume that could show his musclatory stature. Most ponies murmured somethings and most of them were amazed by such an apperance as Hale wasn't fazed by the looks at him. He approched the Princess galantly

"Oh Princess Celestia, how fateful to remember me in such a hard time !" said Hale.

"Saxton Hale, still as gentlemanny as ever I can see..." _(Hale ? Gentlemanny ? Gimme a break !) _said Celestia. "Let's get inside shall we ?" As they were walking inside, curiosity killed Twilight as she said "What species are you ? I mean you came flying yet you have no wings ! How could this possibly be ?"

Hale examined her briefly, saw her cutie mark and said "Hmmmmmm... not exactly what I'm looking for ! You're the bookworm type aren't ya ?" Hale's inquiry made Twilight flush "But to answer your question I'm a human and the machine I used to come here is called a jet plane; it's what us humans use to fly."

After this brief answer, Twilight decided it was no time to ask questions anymore. Arriving at the chambers, Celestia began to speak over tea

"So Hale, please tell me that you have found a solution to this problem !"

"Actually I have but maybe you're not going to like it..." said Hale doubtfully and having all three ponies glaring daggers at him "Ahem, to tell you the truth, I can't dispatch my mercenaries because they also have their jobs to do like managing the company, doing secret and dangerous missions for it, etc etc" Celestia then nodded in understanding. "There are two things I can do but it will take at least a year to do this."

"Well, what are your terms Hale ? I want to listen to what you have to say before I make my judgement !" said Celestia

"The first thing I can do is to provide you with the necessary material for the defense of Equestria and for you dear Princess I can do it for a friendly price."

"Yes ! That sounds like a great idea-" "Wait I'm not finished your Highness ! Like I said I can't dispatch any of my units for the defense, just the material which you or anybody-"

"Anybody ?" interrupted Twilight "Who's Anybody ?"

"I think it's what he calls anypony at their home my dear student !" explained Celestia "Do continue ! Mr. Hale"

"The material which you or anybody or pony in this case can't use at all !" continued Hale

"Oh yes ! you're probably right Mr. Hale..." said Celestia, worried

"Which will bring me to my second thing and you're not going to like it maybe; I would request to take some ponies from your land to train in weaponry use for a whole year !"

"Well in that case, you can have-"

"Sorry I didn't mention this earlier but the ponies I need need to be cutiemarkless, absolutely cutiemarkless !"

At this Celestia and the others were shocked !

"Wait a darn minute here Mister, do you want US, the ROYAL FAMILY OF EQUESTRIA, to send CHILDREN without any EXPERIENCE under your CARE to teach them about MURDERING ?" said Luna, with an angry tone.

"Learning doesn't require any age, sheila, it requires a free mind, a free spirit in order to learn ! This unicorn-" he pointed to Twilight "-can't simply be recruited by me simply because she's bound to something already ! Am I right here missy ?"

"Yes, Mr. Hale ! Yes you are... I represent the Element of Magic and me leaving means unbalance in Equestria." Twilight couldn't believe what she said as the shut her own mouth.

"Shutting your mouth won't serve anything right now, missy since you have told me everything I needed. Let me tell you something that you won't find in books sheilas ! Wars are everywhere, wherever there is peace, there is war ! Wherever there is war, there must be killing and sacrificing ! War can't be only by killing, it can be by playing the right cards at the right time ! It takes cunning, strategy, mentality and bravery ! War can also be won by doing nothing but thinking I can approve of that, but according to the Princess here, there is going to be blood so prepare yourselves well because this is the ONLY and UNIQUE chance I'm offering you to defend yourselves like anybody does !" There was a mix of screaming, booming and thundering in the voice of Hale.

_"His voice can even rivalize mine/Princess Luna" _Celestia's companions thought, cowering in fear.

"I have heard enough ! I have no choice but to accept your deal, Saxton Hale, but mark my word if anything happens to the little ponies you're going to choose, then I'll take out your soul before mine !" that was the only threat that Celestia could think of.

"I am a man of my word and I promise that no harm shall be done to your ponies ! Now could you show me a map of Equestria ?" inquired Hale

Celestia then casted a spell on the ground as the whole continent of Equestria _(The continent looks like the head of Celestia, just imagine it that way_)

"Let's see here..." Hale examined the continent "Canterlot, Ponyville, Manehatten, Appleoussa... _(I don't know them all) _HM !" He sensed something emitting from Ponyville

"Please be kind enough and zoom on Ponyville !" asked Hale

_"I think I know where this is going ! Oh no please not them !" _thought Twilight

"Hey shiela, I mean Twilight ! I have a feeling that you know something about these three ponies I'm seeing right now !" He pointed at a tree house, where there are 3 ponies, one yellow, one orange with wings and one gray with a horn totally cheerful, totally adventurous and totally cutiemarkless.

"Twilight ! I know you know them too from your letters ! Why did you choose them Hale ?" asked Celestia

"To be honest, they are the closest to the description I wanted : Teamworking, brave, imaginative, clever, risk taking and especially cutiemarkless ! These are the criteria of true warriors, I mean ponies in this case."

"But why them ? They have families you know ?" asked Twilight, angryly

"Didn't you hear what I said girlie ? Sacrifice is needed ! And they are the only rays of hope that can save you from this imminent danger you spoke of !" retorted Hale

"Twilight Sparkle ! By order of your Princess I command you to bring Applejack, Rarity and the Cutie Mark Crusaders in here right now !" ordered the Princess, firmly

"B-but-" suttered Twilight

"No excuses ! We have no time so make haste !" This is the first time that Celestia was so angry against Twilight.

_"Cutie Mark Crusaders eh ? A fitting name for these kids ! Creativity is in their blood already ! I'll make sure to not let the Princess down or I'll regret it !" _thought Hale.

* * *

**Ponyville **

A peaceful town full of cheerful ponies, unharmed by wars, untouched by swords (_Yeah I took that from Fable_). Here live three fillies that support each other to the point that they became one for all and all for one. One is a yellow earth pony with orange eyes and mane and a pinkish ribbon, the other is a unicorn greyish pony with a mixture of pink and violet mane and green eyes, the third one is an orange pegasus pony with a fuchisa (_Ponypedia_) mane and grey purple eyes. The three of them have an objective set in mind : To find their purpose in life and thus by finding what are their cutie marks. Yes, folks, they are the Cutie Mark Crusaders; Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo respectively. Known for their adventures together yet witnessed by few, they tried and still are trying their best to find their cutie marks, but no results.

"It is no use ! It's impossible to earn our cutie marks ! I'm getting nearly tired of this" said one of them

"C'mon Scootaloo ! Don' be so hasty in yo judgement ! At least we're tryin' and tryin' and tryin'... Oh what's the use ?" said the other one in a noticable Texan accent, tone changing from cheerful to sad. "Plus I'm out of ideas, nothin' comes to mah head, nothin' !"

"I say girls that we should probably give up !" said the third one in a tone of depression "I think we should accept the fact that we should stay cutiemarkless forever and ever but if we accept this fact we will be the masquerade of Ponyville !"

The three of them sighed heavily, heads hunched down as they got out of their tree shack, mounted on the cart as Scootaloo drove them towards Ponyville, not knowing what destiny awaits those three desperate little ones.

Suddenly, three pony figures appeared in front of them; they were Twilight, Applejack and Rarity, with a mixture of anger, sadness and desperation on their faces.

"Please tell me that's a lah, Twilight, please tell me that poor little Applebloom won't go with that creature for training !" said Applejack while holding Twilight by the collar

"As sad as it is, it is true !" said Twilight, desperately

"No way ! My sister, my little and beautiful sister, participating in such atrocity ? I refuse to believe it !" said Rarity, angryly "I don't care no matter who is this creature and I don't care what Celestia said but she's going to receive my answer and that's final"

"Ah don't believe it either ! Princess Celestia goes from a caring and good Princess to something, cruel like that ? I'm coming with ya, Rarity !" with those words the two elements left the scene in direction of Canterlot via the airballoon that Twilight came with.

"What in tarnation is going on in here, Twilight ?" said Applebloom, witnessing the whole quarrel.

Twilight looked at the three little fillies, hugged them and started crying.

"You poor little girls, you wouldn't believe what is going on with you !" Twilight explained the whole process to the Cutie Mark Crusaders while going to Canterlot.

* * *

**In the Train**

"So let us get this straight, a war is going to rage in Equestria in two years. Princess Celestia called a creature who's a human apparently and he agreed to help us and support us with defensive material but he needs ponies with no cutie marks to train under him for a year and these ponies are US ?" said Applebloom, surprised.

"Yes, that quite sums it up !" said Twilight "Even I couldn't believe it but Celestia apparently had no choice ! Rarity and Applejack are so furious that they decided to confront Princess Celestia all by themselves."

"Then we must go ! We must help them or they might face the wrath of Celestia" said Scootaloo as the group of three thought about something.

* * *

**At the Castle **

"Now now, calm down you two !" said Celestia in a displeased tone.

"Calm down ? You wanna me to calm down ? I ain't calming down unless you revoke that decision of yours !" said Applejack as she approached Celestia but was stopped by a figure.

"Hey, sheila, back off your princess if you please and you won't get hurt !" said Hale, intimidating her

"Oh yeah ? Who's gonna stop meh ? You perhaps ? Take that !" she retorted as she double hoofed him but the applefarmer's hooves didn't have any effect on Hale. Instead she got them sore, maybe broken.

"W-what in the hay are ya ? Some kind of tarnation here ?" she said, grabbing her hooves.

"You might have a good applefarming technique but I've received blows from mosquitos that are toughter than you are ! So step off !" said Hale

"You are going to pay for this !" said Rarity as she charged her magic but she had no offensive spell so instead she grabbed a curtain and imprisoned Hale with it but that curtain what ripped off in pieces just by the sheer force of Hale.

"You know what, you should stay in your boutique, knitting your dresses to everybody in your town since that is your job. Fighting isn't suited for you." that was Hale's comment as he tried to grab them both, they feared the worse as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna weren't fazing at all.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !" a loud scream was emitted by three little ponies without cutie marks. Hale stopped at midway and looked to the source of the noise to see them approaching, fear yet determination can be read in their eyes.

"Are you Mr. Hale, sir ?" said Sweetie Belle

"Why yes I am" said Hale, looking carefully at these ponies "Oh, you are the three girls I saw before in Celestia's image !"

"You sir have proved that we cannot match you in combat so please leave my sister alone ! Alone I can't match you but us three can at least have a chance against you if you underestimate us !" said Applebloom

"And if that wasn't a fair enough warning, we're coming for you !" said Scootaloo, fluttering her wings

Hale laughed montruously making everypony except the Princesses cower in fear as he approached the three of them, looked at them intensly and said

"You three are very brave for your age ! You have passed !" said Hale, happily

"Passed, passed what ?" said the three ponies

"Don't you see it dearies ?" it was Celestia's turn to speak this time "He was testing if you were holding up enough as a team ! You have proved to me that you are a team but Mr. Hale insisted that he would like to see this for himself !"

"And nothing better than a life-threatening situation like this to awake your bravery spirit ! But you three lack training in using any tools for war, that's why I chose you three to go with me for a year !"

"Awesome ! So ya say that we have a chance to earn our keep and prove arselves to earn cutie marks ?" said Applebloom and Hale nodded "Terrific ! We were waiting for this moment for an eternity ! Now that we have the chance to prove arselves and that we are the future of Equestria, you wanted to screw it up. Right, sister ?" she looked at Applejack intensly.

"B-but I thought I'd-" but she was interrupted brutally "You thought NOTHING, sister, you couldn't match yourself against a creature that you didn't know ! You need to learn about your opponents before you rush in. You maybe are the Element of Honesty but you sometimes act like y'ar an airhead ! Tell me who was the one who believed in Zecora from the very start, huh ?" She couldn't deny that she was fearful of Zecora the first time she met her, but Applebloom was right, she was an airhead sometimes.

"Alright, sugarcube, you win..." she said, looking away from her sister who was smiling. "Really, thanks so much, Apple-" "I said you can go, but you ain't mah sister anymore ! Consider yarself lucky to have friends who defend you but I ain't your family anymore." she walked away, head hunched and hat over her eyes.

"That's a cowboy for ya !" Hale said "Lonesome, reckless and hasty with decisions ! My cowboy ain't like that at all, little Applebloom." she was crying, she lost her sister over a words quarrel. Truth is really harsh to swallow. Hale picked her up and hugged her before placing her on his shoulder.

Rarity went to Sweetie Belle and said "So, you wanted to do this badly, huh ? Fine then, good luck." as she said that she hugged her sister tightly "And don't do anything reckless !"

"Thanks Rarity ! I won't let you down !" said Sweetie Belle with determination in her eyes.

"Fearless, daring and dazzling, that's some fancy talents you have here, Sweetie Belle. And I know just the one for ya." said Hale

"W-what about me ?" said Scootaloo "I think nobody can vouch for me since-since..." she started crying but Twilight came with a fuchisa pony with flowers as cutie mark.

"Teacher ! What are you doing here ?" said Scootaloo, surprised

"I came here to wish you all three good luck ! And since I am your legal mother, I can't leave you without saying goodbye !" said Cheerlie, kissing Scootaloo on the cheek.

"A caring mother you have there eh, Scootaloo ? And what's with that veichle ? Did you do that by yourself ? I am mighty impressed ! I think I know just the one for you !" said Hale

"By the one for us what, do you mean Mr. Hale ?" said Scootaloo

"Oh please call me Saxton or Saxxy if you will, as for the one for you, it's gonna be a surprise, let's go now my jet is here. A long year is waiting for us !" as soon as Hale said that, they went to where the plane is and jumped to the cockpit.

Engines were making such a noise in Canterlot that the goodbyes and cries of certain ponies were nearly unheard. This was the debut of the Cutie Mark Crusaders as an official team, with a twisted destiny that awaits them in the near future. Everypony in Ponyville and Canterlot that knows about this incident hope that Celestia has made the right choice.

* * *

**Finally done after 2 days ! Please leave comments they are useful for the progress of this fanfic ! Also I bashed Applejack a little but no worries there will be no bashing soon ! I hope you liked the ideas in this fanfic ! It was hard to elaborate and I maybe rushed in writing it so... oh well let's leave it to your comments readers ! **


	2. Fic Transferal

**Dear Readers**

**If you want to follow the story please follow it on double U double U double .net**

**Sorry for the inconveinance!**


End file.
